Between two lungs
by coffeestainedwriter
Summary: Shhh, this is my first attempt at Brittana, just read, rated M for a reason. Happy Birthday Emily.


_Between two lungs_

"Britt" Santana called out into the quite house, removing her heels at the door before walking quickly up the stairs.

Brittany's parents, and that damn Irish kid, had gone out for the night. Where, she didn't really care, all she could think about was the fact that her beautiful girlfriend had invited her over for a special evening.

She reached the door marked 'Brittany and lord Tubbington's room' and opened it slowly.

At seemingly random areas of the room were (thankfully) unlit candles and soft music playing in the background. Spread out on the bed was Brittany.

Santana walked forward slowly, a small smile gracing her face. Brittany was wearing Santana's favourite nightie that left nothing to the imagination, her nipples only just being covered.

She was also asleep.

Santana tucked a stray lock of Brittany's long golden curls behind her ear before leaning down to softly brush her lips against hers.

She turned around to leave Brittany to her sleep when a hand shot out and grabbed hers. Startled, she turned around to face a sleepy smiling Brittany.

"Where you going 'tana" she said over a yawn.

"I'm going home Britt'" Santana spoke softly "you're sleepy"

"No," she objected "tonight was going to be special; I was going to light candles but lord Tubbington hid his lighter from me"

Santana allowed Brittany to pull her down on the bed and wrap her arms around her.

They lay down for a while, just breathing each other in.

After a while Brittany moved her head forward, just enough for an Eskimo kiss, it was soft and sweet, and such a Brittany thing to do. Santana closed her eyes at the soft touch.

Brittany moved forward a little bit more until their lips connected, the light touch sent bolts of electricity through her veins as she sucked and nibbled on her lower lip.

Santana moved closer to Brittany so both their bodies were pressed together and wrapped her arms around Brittany's torso.

She would never get bored of Brittany's kisses; they were like air to her.

Brittany started to run her hands lightly up and down Santana's side before slipping up the back of her shirt to unclasp her bra.

Santana moaned as the wandering hands slowly moved to the front of her chest to cup her breasts underneath the now opened bra

She rolled on to her back; Brittany positioned her legs on either side of her body, the nightie riding up to show that Brittany wasn't wearing any underwear.

Brittany's soft hands lifted up the edge of Santana's shirt before sliding it up and off her body, her bra following.

Brittany's fingers traced circles on her breasts, driving Santana mad with the fact that she wouldn't touch her nipples before she lowered her head to take one in her mouth, flicking the other with her finger.

Santana let out a high keening noise, her back arching off the bed as Brittany let her tongue lick at the sensitive nipple before biting down softly.

Santana reached her hands back to squeeze Brittany's ass before lifting her hands to remove the nightie from Brittany's body

Brittany sat up, allowing the nightie to be completely pulled off, before moving off Santana's lap and reaching for the zip to Santana's skirt.

In a quick movement she pulled Santana's skirt and underwear off.

They were both naked, taking a moment to appreciate her girlfriends amazing body Santana lifted herself up and brought her lips to Brittany's while her hand reached down to circle her clit

Brittany gasped loudly at the sensation before wrapping her arms around Santana to bring her closer, their breasts rubbing together.

Santana's hand wandered lower till it was pressed against Brittany's hot, wet sex, she pressed one finger in and moaned at the loud keening noise Brittany made.

Santana pumped her finger in an out of Brittany slowly before adding a second one, loving how Brittany breathing was becoming ragged.

It wasn't enough, Santana could tell by the way Brittany was letting out little whimpering noises and moving her hips in a vain attempt to get Santana's whole finger inside her.

Brittany's hand wandered down to Santana's lap before thrusting right into her tight sex.

Santana, not expecting this, let out a scream of pleasure as Brittany hit her g-spot dead centre. She fell backwards against a pillow as Brittany continued to slam two of her fingers right into her.

Not wanting to be the only one receiving Santana continued to thrust her fingers into Brittany, going deep and hard, just how she knew Brittany liked it.

The soft music being drowned out by the constant moans, keening and gasps coming from the two girls on the bed.

Santana knew she wasn't going to last much longer, The familiar tightening in her abdomen was proof of that, with her spare hand she reached up and linked her pinkie's with Brittany before her orgasm ripped through her like a bullet. She screamed out Brittany's name and in the back of her mind she registered that Brittany did the same. Santana was breathing hard as Brittany collapsed against her chest, still their heavy breathing had returned to normal Twitching from her orgasm.

After a few minutes Brittany reached up to press her lips against Santana's before curling up to her side.

"Santana" Brittany's spoke once

"Yeah?" Santana asked.

"I love you" Brittany said pressing a kiss to the arm wrapped around her.

"I love you too Britt" Santana breathed out softly.

She pulled Brittany closer, spooning her, as they drifted off to sleep.

**So. That was my attempt at writing a girl on girl fic. Any good?**

**Happy (late) Birthday present Emily!**


End file.
